Devilish Vow
by TheWitchOfFailing
Summary: What truly happene after the end of season 2. Sebastian was already dreaming about the taste of Ciel Phantomhive's soul when an unexpected thing happened. Includes spoilers.


First Fanfic I ever wrote in English, so… I'm sorry for my horrible, horrible grammar.

Series: Black Butler \ Kuroshitsuji

Genere: Action, Supernatural

Rating: T (13+)

So small. So fragile. I could break his bones if I wanted to, to kill him in a second.  
I'm holding his little body in my arms, trying to hold my excitement. Soon, this soul will be mine. I sacrificed so much for this single soul, only so I can devour it to the end. And now it's mine. All mine. I can't let anything hurt this soul, not now. Oh, he's waking up.  
"Se… Sebastian…" He whispers, his voice is shaking.  
"Shhh… Quite, young master, you need to rest now. Here, we're in your room. Now, go to sleep, you had a long day," I say, almost not holding myself. Control yourself, demon! You did it for the past two years, you can do it now.  
He is waving his hand, and I put him to bed, although his clothes are dirty. What a shame for a butler.  
"Sebastian…" He whispers, and I ask with a little smile, "What is it, young master?"  
He is grabbing my hand and makes me get closer to him. What a foolish boy.  
"Stay here with me," He says quietly, and I nod my head and sit on the bed next to him. Soon he is asleep, holding my hand, and I stay there, loyal as always. Of course my loyalty has its limits. I'm looking at him for hours, trying to hold my hunger. He needs to see me in my true form, to feel the fear filling his body, and regret he ever did the contract. He needs to feel the last moments of his existence. There is a reason I'm called a demon. I'm a terrible creature, who enjoys others' misery. And oh, how much I enjoy it.

Suddenly, he screams in his sleep and wakes up.  
"Is there anything wrong, young master?" I ask calmly.  
He breathes heavily and sits on the bed. His face looks miserable. "You… Are you going to kill me?"  
I'm nodding my head, trying to hide my smile, and standing up. Now he is going to beg, to ask me to mercy him, to keep him alive. I'm turning my back to him and start changing my form. My eyes become burning-red, my black finger nails become longer, and shadows are surrounding me.  
"Now, my master… Oh, wait, I shall not call you 'my master' anymore. Well, then- Now, my meal, it is time for you to pay me," I say calmly, and turning to him. He doesn't look surprised or scared. I walk to him and grab his face, make him look at my eyes while I remove his eye patch.  
"You can't take my soul," He says, his voice sound confident.  
I grin and ask, "Why is that?"  
Suddenly, he puts his hand on my arm, and I see his nails became black. His eyes are glowing in red for a moment, and I find myself pushed to the wall. I fall on the floor, while calling, "You…!"  
"I'm what, Sebastian?" He says and stands in front of me, his eyes burning with a devilish smile. I reveal my idioms with a wild groaning, and he smiles an amused smile and turns his back to me, walking away. I'm standing up, ready to attack him. That bastard is going to pay!  
"Stop," he says silently, and suddenly, I can't move. My legs cling to the floor, and I'm unable to move them, as if the fact he said 'stop', stopped me. He is looking at me with his devilish smile, saying, "As I thought; you were certain Hannah lied."  
I'm trying to struggle, but my legs aren't moving. What is happening here?!  
"Now, then, Sebastian," He says with a pleasure, "Try to break the contract. Try to take my soul." "You..!" I scream, but even that's hard to me. My body resists my mind.  
"You're still my butler, Sebastian," He says quietly, "You can't refuse an order from me."  
It can't be happening! Hannah lied! He isn't like me! He isn't a demon!  
"And now, butler," He says with a cruel smile, the same smile he uses every time the game works in his good. "Bow to me."  
My legs can move now, but they are walking against my will. No, I won't bow to this devil! Legs, stop moving! Spine, stop bending over!  
"Stop struggling, Sebastian," He says, his voice almost sounds bored, "This is hopeless. The contract is now connecting between us forever. You wanted to take my soul, but now, when I'm a demon, you can't do that. You must serve me, now and forever."  
My body doesn't listen to my mind while I bend down, grabbing his hand and kissing it, although I don't want to.  
I always thought Claude was a weak butler because he couldn't help himself from killing his master. Now I understand he was smarter than me; he was wise enough to get out of this trouble.  
Now I'm stuck as his butler, just one of his chess pieces. My body and soul belong to him, and I can't take his soul. I'm stuck with him forever, because he won't die as long as I have to save him, and I won't die because I must perform the contract. Dammit, how did it happen to me?!  
The words come out of my mouth, although I never thought I'll say them again. "Yes, my lord".


End file.
